


fool’s gold

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: On all of Romain’s lost battles.~ golden: success, love, passion





	fool’s gold

**Author's Note:**

> A throwback to the summer break.
> 
> (Glad I waited with this, I can post it now to celebrate the long-awaited split with a certain sponsor :D I'm wondering whether they'll go back to the red/grey livery next year, would be lovely <3 )

Nothing gold can stay, they say.

Thumb hovers above the screen for a few moments before he double-taps; a little heart popping up happily in the middle, right where the arm is wrapped around the bride’s waist, just one last spit in his face.

.

.

The first time he saw their new livery, it reminded him of good times. Of his hard-driving, champagne-soaked years. Looking at it now, he realizes what is off, why it never shined like his Lotus used to. Too little golden in too much black.

.

.

Kevin doesn’t look him in the eyes.

Not that it matters anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be a happy one, I promise ;)
> 
> _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ is a beautiful poem by Robert Frost


End file.
